Protein kinases, the largest family of human enzymes, encompass well over 500 proteins. Bruton's Tyrosine Kinase (Btk) is a member of the Tec family of tyrosine kinases, and is a regulator of early B-cell development as well as mature B-cell activation, signaling, and survival.
B-cell signaling through the B-cell receptor (BCR) can lead to a wide range of biological outputs, which in turn depend on the developmental stage of the B-cell. The magnitude and duration of BCR signals must be precisely regulated. Aberrant BCR-mediated signaling can cause disregulated B-cell activation and/or the formation of pathogenic auto-antibodies leading to multiple autoimmune and/or inflammatory diseases. Mutation of Btk in humans results in X-linked agammaglobulinemia (XLA). This disease is associated with the impaired maturation of B-cells, diminished immunoglobulin production, compromised T-cell-independent immune responses and marked attenuation of the sustained calcium sign upon BCR stimulation. Evidence for the role of Btk in allergic disorders and/or autoimmune disease and/or inflammatory disease has been established in Btk-deficient mouse models. For example, in standard murine preclinical models of systemic lupus erythematosus (SLE), Btk deficiency has been shown to result in a marked amelioration of disease progression. Moreover, Btk deficient mice can also be resistant to developing collagen-induced arthritis and can be less susceptible to Staphylococcus-induced arthritis. A large body of evidence supports the role of B-cells and the humoral immune system in the pathogenesis of autoimmune and/or inflammatory diseases. Protein-based therapeutics (such as Rituxan) developed to deplete B-cells, represent an approach to the treatment of a number of autoimmune and/or inflammatory diseases. Because of Btk's role in B-cell activation, inhibitors of Btk can be useful as inhibitors of B-cell mediated pathogenic activity (such as autoantibody production). Btk is also expressed in osteoclasts, mast cells and monocytes and has been shown to be important for the function of these cells. For example, Btk deficiency in mice is associated with impaired IgE-mediated mast cell activation (marked diminution of TNF-alpha and other inflammatory cytokine release), and Btk deficiency in humans is associated with greatly reduced TNF-alpha production by activated monocytes.
Thus, inhibition of Btk activity can be useful for the treatment of allergic disorders and/or autoimmune and/or inflammatory diseases such as: SLE, rheumatoid arthritis, multiple vasculitides, idiopathic thrombocytopenic purpura (ITP), myasthenia gravis, allergic rhinitis, and asthma (Di Paolo et al (2011) Nature Chem. Biol. 7(1):41-50; Liu et al (2011) Jour. of Pharm. and Exper. Ther. 338(1):154-163). In addition, Btk has been reported to play a role in apoptosis; thus, inhibition of Btk activity can be useful for cancer, as well as the treatment of B-cell lymphoma, leukemia, and other hematological malignancies. Moreover, given the role of Btk in osteoclast function, the inhibition of Btk activity can be useful for the treatment of bone disorders such as osteoporosis. Specific Btk inhibitors have been reported (Liu (2011) Drug Metab. and Disposition 39(10):1840-1849; U.S. Pat. No. 7,884,108, WO 2010/056875; U.S. Pat. No. 7,405,295; U.S. Pat. No. 7,393,848; WO 2006/053121; U.S. Pat. No. 7,947,835; US 2008/0139557; U.S. Pat. No. 7,838,523; US 2008/0125417; US 2011/0118233; PCT/US2011/050034 “PYRIDINONES/PYRAZINONES, METHOD OF MAKING, AND METHOD OF USE THEREOF”, filed 31 Aug. 2011; PCT/US2011/050013 “PYRIDAZINONES, METHOD OF MAKING, AND METHOD OF USE THEREOF”, filed 31 Aug. 2011; U.S. Ser. No. 13/102,720 “PYRIDONE AND AZA-PYRIDONE COMPOUNDS AND METHODS OF USE”, filed 6 May 2011).